Praetor Problems
by curly11pig
Summary: Yes, he was with Piper. Yes, he probably hated her. Yes, he probably denied anything that ever happened between them... But Reyna couldn't deny it. A series of one-shots with Jason and Reyna. JasonxPiper is hugely hinted; JasonxReyna is mild(ish) One-Shots and Drabbles Sneak Peak: She wouldn't say it out loud. But in her head? It was a different story.
1. Move On

**(Me no own- you no sue!) Just a series of one-shots with a familiar topic- Jason and Reyna!. So I present to you- **

**Move On**

She couldn't stand it. How her head was telling her to move on when her heart was telling her to do another. No, she wouldn't do it... She couldn't give in to cliché... But then she remembered his smile, the way he would tease her and joke around with her and actually treat her like a _friend_ unlike the rest of the legion. Some of that was her fault, she would admit but if a person of quality actually reached out to her...

_Stop it! _She mentally snarled at herself. _Move on! _But she couldn't. She would never move on despite her efforts... Well, she thought that in the beginning, but then when a letter came...

* * *

So that's why on the day of Jason's marriage; she came, trying to move on, even though deep down she knew it was hopeless.

* * *

She left first after the ceremony, what was the point? He would never talk to her or joke around any more...Or be a friend to her like old times, before he got married and wouldn't even look up from his wife's eyes which was hopelessly cheesy yet romantic. Reyna couldn't decide which, not that it mattered. Her attempts of moving on were futile. How she wished she could be his friend again...

But she cursed him for being a friend, because that's why she couldn't move on.

**Randomly made this... I feel sort of sorry for Reyna I mean, it's like the pretty girl always gets the guy. Not that I hugely dislike Piper, I just like Reyna better. **


	2. I Won't Say

**_So these are Reyna's thoughts because I highly doubt she would burst into song. Aphrodite's scolding her, etc., etc._**

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

**She had spent at least two years liking Jason and wondering if he liked her back. When she finally got the guy to see that she liked him, he got hero-napped a few months later and when he finally came back, it was with a girlfriend.**

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

**She has tried to hide it, until Jason had kissed her at the mountain... But that was before the hero-napping, a lot had change since them.**

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

**No, she had to move on.**

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

**Why deny it? Because Piper would kill her. And she was stronger than 'love.'**

It's too clichè

I won't say I'm in love

**She wasn't going to be a girl who just said they were in love every time a guy came along**

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

**She had somehow allowed herself to like him after the Giant War which made her mad at herself beyond reason. Couldn't she just get over with it?**

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

**She could never tell. It was a weakness and she couldn't ****_have_**** a weakness.**

Whoa: No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

**She wouldn't**

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

**She wouldn't give up, she wouldn't fall for an emotion**

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

**Because she wouldn't, ever.**

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

**She tried desperately not to be. What was the point?**

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

**Because she couldn't be in love again with the same person, could she?**

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

**Because she was proud, she wouldn't admit things like that. But it wasn't okay that she was in love... She was a Daughter of Bellona. And wasn't love a very strong word? It shouldn't be used every time she likes someone. Even if she liked that person.**

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

**Not out loud, because she practically couldn't. But in her head?**

**She was in love.**

**_So, I don't own Hercules are any of the songs. I also do not own HOO and PJ series. I am not Rick Riordan._**

**_Anyways, I'm really curious for what you think of this so please review. Thanks!_**


End file.
